Prequel to Pirates of the Caribbean
by Captain Jack's Lass
Summary: What led Jack to his adventure in Port Royal? And how exactly did he go about stealing Anamaria's ship?
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is a prequel to Pirates of the Caribbean. I wrote this in August of last year, but have never posted it here before. I do have one other story posted on this board, entitled _The Horizon_. Recently, several people have asked if there was anything else I had written and so I decided to post this here. It may clear up some miniature details for _The Horizon_ as it predates that story as well. 

This story does include several sex scenes, which is why I wanted to play it safe and give it an R rating.

Please let me know what you think! One can never get too many reviews, good, bad or ugly!

**Chapter One**

No matter how often Captain Jack Sparrow came to Tortuga, the instant he set foot on the island he was reminded of how much he loved the place. An endless supply of rum and women, what more could he ask for?

Upon his arrival this time, just as every other time, he went straight to his favorite tavern, the Briar Rose. As soon as Jack walked through the door he immediately spotted his good friend Gibbs sitting alone in a corner. Jack crossed the room and sat down in front of him.

Mr. Gibbs looked up from his drink, "Jack!" he said, a smile instantly brightening his face.

"Gibbs!" Jack greeted his old friend.

Mr. Gibbs called the barmaid over. "I need some rum, to celebrate the arrival of my good friend."

The barmaid looked over at Jack. "Well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," she said.

"'ello Giselle. How are you?"

"Doin' jus' fine Jack. I'll be right back with that rum." Giselle walked away with an appreciative stare given to her backside by Jack.

"So Jack, what brings you to Tortuga this time?" Gibbs asked.

"Same things that always bring me Gibbs," Jack said, his lips curling into a smile, " rum and women."

Gibbs laughed.

"Actually, I'm also in the market for a ship this time around," Jack said, lowering his voice. "It's time for a new one, a nice one. Thanks luv," he said to Giselle as she handed him the rum. He waited until she had gone again to finish his conversation. "If I'm ever going to get over losing the Pearl I've got to move on. A bigger, better ship would help me regain my position in the Caribbean. It would also show everyone that Jack is greater than the circumstances that have attempted to bring 'im down."

"Everyone already knows that Jack," Gibbs stated.

"No, they don't; they all still think I'm dead. That I never got off that blasted island. Everyone talks about Barbossa and the wealth 'e has…"

"And the curse Jack," Gibbs interrupted. "You're damn lucky that you got left on that island. Don't forget that."

"No one knows for sure if that's the truth or not Gibbs. What everyone does know is that Barbossa is the most feared pirate in the Caribbean. Well, I want that title back. I want everyone to know about the grand Captain Jack Sparrow and I'll need a ship if I'm gonna accomplish that."

"I see," Mr. Gibbs said. He understood Jack's need for moving on, but he worried about Jack more than he would ever let anyone know. Over the years, Jack had almost become like a son to Gibbs; he tried to watch out for him as much as he could without letting Jack know that he was being protective. "Well, other than the Pearl, I've heard the fastest ship in the Caribbean makes berth at Port Royal."

"And what ship is that Gibbs?" Jack quizzed.

"Why come now Jack, surely you've heard about the HMS Interceptor. It's the pearl of the king's navy."

"I've 'eard of it," Jack said, burping from the rum he had consumed. "Just wanted to make sure the stories were true."

"Aye, they're true alright, but Jack, commandeering a ship of the fleet? Only a fool would go after a ship like that."

"Aye, but have you forgotten Gibbs? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

"Savvy indeed Jack, but nonetheless it will be a difficult task," Gibbs replied.

Giselle appeared again just then, "You sailors need anythin' else?"

"No luv, we're quite fine," Jack answered. "About to leave, meself."

"Well Jack, you know where I'll be when I get off work tonight, if you want to see me that is," Giselle commented, winking at him as she picked up his empty mug.  
Jack smiled, "Aye luv, I do."

When Giselle was gone, Jack said to Gibbs, "Well, I'm off, I've got some things to take care of while I'm here, but I'll see you soon as always."

"Be careful Jack, don't get yourself into too much trouble this time around."

"Thanks Gibbs, I'm off." And with his last statement, Jack stood and left the tavern.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you for the review Cal :o) You know that I always love reading your opinions and thoughts on my writing. This chapter is a short one, but I think it may be my favorite. So, I hope you enjoy :o)

****

**Chapter 2**

Jack spent most of his first day back in Tortuga looking at ships. He had arrived on the island as a member of a pirate crew, but he wanted to be on his own again, free to enjoy the sea as he wished and become the captain of his own ship once more.

Since Barbossa had taken the Pearl from him, Jack had never really adopted another ship as his own as she had been. She was his first love and he felt that the moment he claimed another to be his permanently, he was betraying her. He was aware that no one really understood his passion for the Pearl. He had been accused by many as being overly dramatic in his actions and mannerisms since he had lost her and more than just a few rumors had been circulated as to whether he had indeed lost his sanity while stranded on that island. But Jack was never one to care about what people thought of him, the only thing that ultimately mattered to him was the Pearl and if it was the last thing he ever did, he was going to get her back.

In the meanwhile, he was biding his time, knowing that he would have to wait for the opportune moment if he were ever to see the Pearl as his own again.

So for many years Jack had done what it had taken to get by. He had sailed as a member of different crews and even captained more than a few ships of his own, but he never felt as he had with her. These situations were only temporary; a ship commandeered here or there to aid in the pillaging of a town that would provide Jack with enough plunder to get by, but nothing as grand as his adventures on the Pearl.

For him, the Pearl had been more than a necessary means to an end of riches; she had been his whole world, his entire life, and his truest love. Barbossa had taken all of that from him in mere minutes when the mutiny was committed and for that Jack could never forgive him. He would get his revenge someday and he felt in his heart that maybe the time was growing close. He almost felt as if the Black Pearl was calling to him, asking him to rescue her from her captor, and letting him know that soon the time would be right.

Jack thought that maybe the Interceptor was the key to beginning the long process of getting the Pearl back. If the HMS Interceptor was the fastest ship in the Caribbean (aside from the Pearl of course) it was at least a good start. He thought that maybe he could use her to begin pillaging towns as fearsomely as he used to, and then once he was one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean again he would go after the Pearl.

For now, however, he simply needed a ship that would allow him to travel the short distance to Port Royal. He was looking for something smaller, something that he could sail by himself. Commandeering another pirate's ship was a dangerous thing in and of itself so he was also looking for a ship that was owned by someone who would not be extremely vengeful towards him if they were to cross paths again.

He had been at the docks all afternoon when just before dark he saw the Jolly Mon sailing in. It was perfect, so small that he was not even sure anyone would notice when it went missing. As it got closer to the dock, he realized the best detail of all…it was captained by a woman. She wore pirate clothes and had long black hair and beautiful dark skin. Jack did not miss the fact that she was very pretty as well and he left the docks with a large, rather crooked, smile on his face making a mental note to find out exactly who this woman was.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Cal, "thanks very much" for the review. I'm glad that you're enjoying. I hope you don't hate me once this chapter is over (keeping my fingers crossed). I promise there will be better things to come ;o) with your favorite lady pirate.

**Chapter Three**

Jack walked back into town and went to get something to eat, trying to kill the time until Giselle got off work. He chose a table by the window where he could sit and watch the men outside as they got into drunken brawls and chased wild women. After a while, the waitress brought him his food. He ate it slowly, savoring each enjoyable morsel. The food served to the crew on a pirate ship was always particularly unsavory and the last ship he had been on was no exception. He always enjoyed dining in Tortuga, that first fine meal tasting so much better after spending so much time at sea.

He was almost finished eating when he caught a glimpse of the pirate woman from the docks go by. He noticed she was alone and he saw her duck into the tavern across the street, which just happened to be the Briar Rose. He finished his meal and decided to wait for Giselle at the tavern while consuming some of his favorite late night beverage, rum. _Actually it's my favorite beverage at any time of the day_, he thought to himself, grinning.

He crossed the street and entered the Briar Rose choosing a seat at the bar several stools down from the beautiful dark-skinned woman. She was still alone although she looked as if she might be meeting someone. Jack couldn't tell if she was watching for someone in particular or just keeping a sharp eye. A woman, especially a pretty one like herself, would have to be extra careful in a place like this and he was more than a little surprised she was by herself. When she caught him watching her she shot him a dirty look. "Sorry," he mouthed, turning away.

Giselle appeared beside him then, "You're 'ere early." She smiled at him, "I'll bring you some rum."

"Thanks luv," he said, brushing her shoulder with his hand.

After Jack's fifth rum, Giselle came over to tell him that she was about to get off.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"You know I am," Jack replied.

"Alright, give me about fifteen more minutes," she said, disappearing again.

Jack looked over to see that the woman who had caught his attention at the docks was still there and still by herself. He thought she might have even had more to drink than he had, but she was showing no signs of drunkenness. _That's intresting_, he thought, _A woman who can hold her liquor well. She must be very intresting._  
The tavern had cleared out a bit, but it was still very crowded to be so early in the morning. The Briar Rose was almost never empty.

"I'm ready," Giselle stated, approaching Jack again.

"Alright luv," Jack said, swaying a little as he stepped off the barstool. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the pirate woman chuckle to herself. "Off we go," he said loudly.

He put his arm around Giselle's shoulder and they left the tavern. Her house was about five blocks away, but it was a nice night and they both enjoyed the cool breeze that was blowing in from the sea.

"So what're you 'ere for this time?" Giselle asked.

Jack breathed in heavily deciding whether to answer her question or not then he looked into her eyes, squinting his own, "A pirate must never share all of 'is secrets luv and this is one of those times that I can't tell ye."

"Oh Jack, you're always keepin' secrets," Giselle complained.

"'ow's the Briar Rose workin' out for ye?" Jack said, hoping to change the subject of their conversation.

"It's alright, a job you know? An' not bad money either, it's always packed with lots of men who are willing to spend their money tipping me once they're drunk enough," she laughed.

There was silence for a moment, the two simply walking side by side, Jack's arm still draped loosely around her shoulders.

Giselle broke the silence, "Who was that girl you were watching at the bar tonight?"

"What girl?"

"The pretty one, she looked like a pirate. Do you know 'er?"

"No, I don't know 'er. Is she in there often?" Jack asked, pretending to be ignorant of the situation.

"I don't think I've ever seen 'er before," Giselle answered as they arrived at her door. "Finally," she said, pulling out her key and opening the lock.

They both stepped inside. Jack looked around the tiny two-room dwelling.

"I like what you've done with the place," he said, gesturing as he crossed the floor to her kitchen table. Running his fingers over the dark wood he commented, "Nice table."

"Jack, you were 'ere less than six months ago, it 'asn't changed a bit," Giselle laughed.

"I know, that's what I like about it," Jack smiled. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of a chair. Then, taking off his hat and placing it on the table, he asked, "Did ye miss me much?"

"I always miss you Jack, don't be silly. Would you like anything…coffee, some water?"

"Just you luv," he said, closing the space between them and kissing her passionately. He brought his hands to her face feeling the smooth, cool skin at once turn warm. They continued to kiss and he moved his hands down her shoulders to her sides and then he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She could feel his desire growing for her as her body rubbed against his.

Breaking away from the kiss, Giselle said, "I think you've missed me too, Captain." A smile lightly played across her lips as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I 'ave indeed," he answered, kissing her briefly and then picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she clung to him, her arms around his neck pulling him down into another seductive kiss.

"Hold on luv," Jack said, pulling away. He took off his gun belt and sword and laid them on the floor beside her bed. Then he lay down beside her resuming their kiss.

His hand brushed her cheek and he pushed himself on top of her. Giselle moaned deeply as his hands found their way down her body. His fingers gently massaged the delicate tissue through her clothing, and then he was unbuttoning her dress. Kissing her neck and then her collarbone, Jack removed her dress swiftly. She loved feeling his warm breath on her body, the wet sensation of his tongue gliding over sensitive areas of skin. Giselle's fingers fought to free Jack from his shirt as she tugged it over his head. She pulled him to her again kissing him deeply. This time it was Jack who moaned, feeling her body press against his as she removed the last barriers of clothing between them. He wanted her so badly that he couldn't wait any longer. Lifting himself over her, he felt her nails dig into his back as he took her as his own once again.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Drink up me 'earties. Yo ho!

Indy Croft: Good to see you again :o) I'm glad you're enjoying the suspense...it does make it so much more fun when you finally get to read the part that you've been waiting for, doesn't it?!

Cal: Happy Birthday! I hope it was a good one for you! Thank you, as always, for the review...glad to see you're not too mad at me o) I promise it will all be worth it in the end. Jack never does do to well being subtle, does he? I think the harder he tries, the more obvious he becomes. I can only imagine how annoyed our favorite female pirate would be to find him snooping around in her business.

****

**Chapter Four**

Jack slept beside Giselle for most of the night, but when dawn came he awoke and gathered his things, quietly leaving so as not to awaken her. Jack was not good at dealing with what he referred to as "the morning after effect" and he desperately tried to avoid it at all costs. It made him feel awkward and uneasy having to tiptoe around a woman's feelings when he knew that all he had wanted was a good time. It was better this way, never having to explain things.

Upon leaving Giselle's house, Jack decided to go back to the docks. His goal for today was to find out more about the little boat he had seen coming into Tortuga last night, and more specifically about the woman who had been sailing her.

So he spent his morning asking innocent questions and looking at different ships, not wanting to draw anyone's attention towards his specific inquiries about the little boat named the Jolly Mon. He offered the harbormaster five shillings and was rewarded with the girl's name, but the man refused, however, to give Jack any additional information about her, no matter how many shillings were presented.

When Giselle awoke the next morning, she was not surprised to find that Jack was gone. _'e always is_, she reminded herself, rolling over and getting out of bed. She looked around the room for a note, but there was none to be found. She always looked for something, some sign that he had been there, but there was never anything, nothing but her memories of the heated passion they had shared together.

Giselle remembered the first time she had slept with him. She thought she had meant something to him and had been so hurt when she found that he was no longer beside her that next morning. Of course Jack had never given her a reason to think such a thing, never acted as if their relationship was anything other than purely physical, she had only wanted to believe it for herself. _How young and stupid she had been_, she pondered.

Now, she was used to Jack's coming and going. It didn't matter much to her if he left because she knew he would be back; he always was. Whenever he came to Tortuga, he visited her and while she knew she probably wasn't the only one, she had never found out any different from Jack or anyone else. She knew she was setting herself up for a fall, but she sometimes liked to think that she was his only girl.

As she dressed for work, she tried to push the thoughts of Jack out of her head. _If only he wasn't so good in bed_, she thought, _he would be so much easier to forget. If only his touch wasn't so wonderful, his kisses so sweet. He knew how to be soft at times and demanding at others, mixing just the right amounts to take her over the edge time and time again. Stop Giselle!_ she reprimanded herself, realizing how flush her face had grown. She only wished she had asked him when she would see him again, but she already knew his answer, "When the time comes dear, when the time comes."

Jack left the docks early in the afternoon, slightly agitated that he had been unable to obtain or purchase any more information about the mysterious woman other than her name. He was looking for Gibbs when he happened to bump into him walking down the street.

"Gibbs," Jack said.

"Why Jack," Gibbs said, stopping to shake his friend's hand, "'aven't gotten yourself into trouble, 'ave ya?"

"Not yet," Jack grinned, the gold in his teeth flashing under the bright light of the sun. "I need to ask you somethin' though."

"Alright, what is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Not 'ere," Jack said, nodding for Gibbs to follow him. He turned and walked towards an alley where they could speak in private.

Gibbs trailed behind Jack, "Sure you're not in trouble?" he asked as Jack looked around to make sure that no one could overhear them.

"I know it may come as a surprise to you, but no, I'm not in trouble," Jack stated, "I wanted to ask you about a woman who sailed in last night."

"This is about a girl?" Gibbs asked, a little shocked that Jack would be so secretive regarding a woman.

"Listen to me, mate," Jack said, his voice growing louder and then dropping again to just above a whisper, "She sailed into Tortuga just last night on a little boat called the Jolly Mon. I found out today that 'er name is Anamaria, 'ave you ever 'eard of 'er before?"

"I believe the name does sound familiar, but I'm not sure Jack," Gibbs said, "What's this about?"

Jack dropped his voice even lower, "I need to find a way to Port Royal… and if I'm right, 'er little boat may be just the way for me to get there. Savvy?" Jack asked, the corners of his mouth turning upwards in a small grin.

"Aaahhh," Gibbs said, raising his eyebrows, as he fully understood Jack's plan. "Did you get her last name?"

"No, the blasted man would not give it to me," Jack said.

"Hmmmm," Gibbs thought out loud, "I think I know someone who may be willing to share some information for the right price."

"Do ya now?" Jack said, interested, "Take me to 'im. I need to know all I can about 'er."


	5. Chapter Five

A/N:

Cal...I must admit that I was amazed to find out that you felt sorry for Giselle ;o) The poor lass. I know it's easy enough for us to see her mistake in thinking the rogue pirate would have feelings for her, but I know if I was in her situation I would hope he felt something for me...ok, or maybe I would just enjoy the time that I had with him ;o) I'm going to keep you waiting on your Jack/Ana action once again, but I promise the wait will be worth it in the future.

Indy Croft...Sorry to hear you're going to be out of pocket for a bit, but I hope you have a good trip. Here's one last chappy for you before you go. I'm planning on updating _The Horizon_ later on tonight as well ;o) Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Jack followed Gibbs as he led him back to the docks. "Where are we goin' Gibbs?" he asked.

"Jus' hold on a moment Jack, you'll find out soon enough," Gibbs responded.

As they reached the docks, Gibbs headed for one of the larger pirate ships that Jack had noticed when he sailed into Tortuga several days ago.

"Wait 'ere, give me a minute, alright?" Gibbs instructed.

"Aye," Jack said, disliking the fact that he was being left behind.

Gibbs boarded the ship, speaking to several of the crewmembers that were on deck. Although Jack strained to overhear what was being said, the noise from the docks was much too loud and prevented him from hearing anything. Gibbs had been gone for quite a while and Jack was beginning to grow tired of waiting when finally he reappeared with another man by his side.

"Captain Sparrow, please join us," the man shouted to Jack.

Jack boarded the ship and crossed the deck to where the man stood beside Gibbs.

"Welcome aboard the Duchess, Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm Captain Nathaniel Kendrick," the man greeted him, offering his hand.

"Thank you," Jack said, pausing and then deciding to shake the man's hand only because it would be considered rude if he refused.

"We shouldn't talk up here," Captain Kendrick said. Lowering his voice, he added, "Never know who may be listenin' in."

Jack and Gibbs followed Captain Kendrick below the deck to his quarters. Jack studied the man carefully as they walked. He had heard Gibbs mention Kendrick before as well as hearing some tales of this captain on his many voyages. The man was a good bit taller than Jack and had long blond hair, which he wore in a single braided ponytail down his back. He had sharp blue eyes and a strong accent that Jack couldn't quite put his finger on. Remembering the different locations he had been in when he heard stories of this captain, Jack finally decided that it must have been the result of a mixture of accents.

Captain Kendrick was well respected among his fellow pirates, but he was not as fearsome as most of them. He still pillaged and plundered villages and ports, just as any good pirate did, but rumors held however, that he left more survivors than most, a quality that Jack definitely found respectable, although he would never be caught admitting to it.

Upon entering the Captain's quarters, Captain Kendrick locked the door so as to prevent any interruption during their conversation. He gestured towards the table in the middle of the room and Jack and Gibbs took a seat.

"So you're Captain Jack Sparrow?" Captain Kendrick said, sitting down across from the two men.

"That's me," Jack said, flashing him a smile and pointing both index fingers at his chest, "The one and only."

"I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally put a name with a face," Captain Kendrick said, intentionally neglecting to indicate whether he had heard good things or bad ones about Jack.

"I've 'eard quite a few stories about you and the Duchess meself," Jack said.

Captain Kendrick smiled, "Gibbs here, tells me that you are in need of some information about someone I might happen to know," he said, looking to Gibbs and then Jack.

"Aye, I am," Jack said, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on the table. "Do you know a girl by the name of Anamaria? A pirate?" Jack paused. "She's been 'ere in Tortuga a little over a day now I believe, 'as a little boat by the name of the Jolly Mon tied up 'ere at the docks."

"Why are you interested in this girl, Captain Sparrow?" Kendrick asked.

Jack had known this question would come, but he was still unsure as to how exactly he wanted to answer it. "I'm trying to put together a crew mate," Jack fabricated. "She seems as if she might make a good addition, but I've never 'eard of 'er before, don't know anything about 'er. I was 'oping Gibbs 'ere could give me some information, but 'e wasn't much 'elp. I guess that's why 'e brought me 'ere to meet you."

Captain Kendrick remained quiet, deliberating over the situation.

"I'm prepared to pay you well for whatever you share with me, Captain," Jack said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bag containing a rather large amount of shillings. He shook it, letting the money clank together and tossed it onto the table.

"Put it away, Captain Sparrow. I'm not interested in your money," Captain Kendrick said. "I've heard the stories from when you were Captain of the Black Pearl and I do know this girl you speak of. Anamaria was a member of my crew here on the Duchess for a fairly long time." He paused, curious to see if Jack would break his silence. When nothing was said, he continued, "I am going to give you the information that you have requested only because I feel the two of you may have a common goal that you can help one another accomplish."


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: At last, we have arrived at the point many of you have been waiting for! Enjoy!

Cal: Thanks very much for the review. I suppose that not all pirates were as good looking as Jack and Ana...and dear Captain Kendrick. You gave some good examples ;o) but I must stand up for Barbossa. While not the most attractive man, his personality grows on me more and more each time I see the film. I really do hate that he died at the end. I wish he was going to be in the sequel as I really like his character a lot. Oh well, enough about Barbossa...onto more reading about Jack...dear, wonderful, hot, sexy...Jack (sorry, got off track there ;o)

Miss Anya: Glad to see you back. I hope that you had a nice vacation. It's also good to see you here, reading the prequel :o) Hope you enjoy!

****

**Chapter Six**

Jack leaned in closer to Captain Kendrick, his brow furrowing with confusion.

"Listen closely Captain Sparrow. I think you will find that Anamaria's past is of great interest to you," Captain Kendrick said, leaning back in his chair and preparing to tell his story.

"I met Anamaria eight years ago when one of my crew members spotted a young girl in a small rowboat floating several miles off the coast of St. Croix. As we drew closer, we realized the girl was unconscious. So we brought her aboard and several hours later she came to. Said she had been on that boat for almost a week with no food or water.

Well, we got her eating and drinking again. I know pirate food is far from the best, but to someone who hasn't eaten in almost a week…you'da thought that was the most delicious thing that girl ever put in her mouth," Captain Kendrick said, laughing at the memory.

"My plans were to drop Anamaria off the next time we came to port," he continued, "but when one of the crew members informed her of my intentions, she came to me in private. I liked Anamaria, thought she was a nice young girl, but up until that point she had kept the story of how she ended up in that little boat in the middle of the ocean a secret to me and my crew. No matter how many times we asked, she continuously refused to divulge her past.

I remember her knocking on the door of my cabin and requesting to speak with me vividly. I couldn't believe that a girl her age would be so bold as to ask to speak to the captain of the ship himself…a captain who was a pirate at that! She couldn't have been more than seventeen!

Her lack of fear impressed me so much that I let her in and agreed to speak with her. We sat down and she told me that she was willing to share her story with me if I promised never to reveal what she said to the crew. I consented, mainly because I was interested in finding out more about her, and it was a small thing to keep her story from becoming common knowledge.

She told me that she had grown up in a village on St. Croix, the small island that we had found her floating several miles off shore of. You might be familiar with it yourself," he paused, waiting for Jack to respond.

"I've 'eard of it," Jack said, unsure of exactly where he had heard the name before, but knowing that it sounded very familiar. He had yet to see why Captain Kendrick thought he would be so intrigued by Anamaria's story, but was still listening intently.

"She said she had been living alone with her brother for quite a few years, their parents having passed away when they were younger. Both of them worked hard in the little village to support themselves, her brother was a merchant sailor and Anamaria a barmaid at one of the local taverns.

About a week before we found her and took her aboard the Duchess, Captain Barbossa and his crew raided her village in the middle of the night."

Jack perked up, instantly becoming much more interested in hearing the rest of Anamaria's tale.

"Since their village was so small, the people were completely unprepared and ultimately incapable of defending themselves when the pirates came ashore. They had always assumed that no pirate would even think about pillaging their village because there were so few items of value to be found, but you yourself know how cruel and ruthless Captain Barbossa can be."

"Aye, I do," Jack said, his face falling as the Pearl came to his mind.

"Well, Anamaria's brother begged her to run and hide in the forest, telling her that she knew the island better than almost anyone and she would be safe there. She pleaded with him to join her and he agreed to accompany her, but only to the edge of the woods, no further. While he knew the village stood no chance against the crew of the Black Pearl, he intended to stay and defend his people to the end. As he and Anamaria got closer to the edge of the forest there was a gunshot. Turning around, she saw that her brother was no longer running behind her, but instead had fallen to the ground. He shouted to her to hurry and save herself, that it was too late for him. Seeing the pirate that had fired the fateful shot growing closer every second, she took off running as fast as she could into the forest.

She wasn't sure how she escaped, but she said the next morning she woke up on the ground deep in the woods. Upon finding her way back to the village she discovered that she was the sole survivor of the previous night's attack. She ran to the docks in hope of taking her brother's ship and going after the Black Pearl, but it had been destroyed in the cannon fire. The only seaworthy craft she could find was a rowboat so she took it, realizing only after she got out to sea how foolish she had been, her anger having blinded her senses.

She tried to get back to the island, but she had no compass and feared she was only going in circles. Her arms grew tired from rowing and so she gave up, knowing that she would most likely die from starvation or overexposure to the elements," Captain Kendrick paused a moment, but Jack remained silent, entranced by the story he was being told.

"Four days later, we found her. She thanked me for being kind enough to pick her up and take care of her. I couldn't believe all that this young girl had been through. It was amazing she had survived. I expressed to her that I thought she was very brave and very lucky and commented how she must be excited to think that soon she would be safe on land once again. It was at that point that she became very distraught. She had kept calm through the telling of her entire story, but was becoming upset only now? It made no sense to me; I assumed she might be afraid of pirates attacking again and attempted to calm her fears, but she stopped me. She told me that she didn't want to go and live in another town, she wanted instead to become a part of my crew.

I laughed at first, a woman part of my crew? And not just any woman, but a girl really, almost a child…I told her it would never work.

She insisted that I give it some more thought. Her brother had taught her to sail and she had already proven herself with the crew. She told me that her one goal in life was to get even with Barbossa for killing her brother and if she were ever going to accomplish this, she would need someone to teach her the tricks of the trade and the way of the sea. The more I considered it, the more the idea grew on me and by the time we reached our next port, I ordered her into my cabin and told her that I wanted her to stay on as a member of my crew.

Anamaria sailed with me for six years…excellent sailor…good pirate," Captain Kendrick said, almost growing a little misty-eyed. "At the end of those six years, she came to me and told me that it was time for her to go her own way. She had learned everything from me that she possibly could and would always be grateful. However, she had always known that I had no interest in going after Captain Barbossa and that eventually she would have to become captain of her own ship and find her own crew if her goal in life was ever going to be met.

When we came to Tortuga that next time, she stayed behind. From what I heard, she had rounded up a pretty good crew and was well on her way to making a name for herself in the Caribbean when something went terribly wrong…her crew mutinied…must have been some bad apples in the group who thought they could take advantage of her since she was a woman," Captain Kendrick said, his eyes clearly expressing the pain he felt for Anamaria.

Jack was shocked, but still did not dare interrupt the captain's story for fear of missing an important detail.

"Now she's back in Tortuga, starting over again. She knows she's always welcome aboard the Duchess, one of the best sailors I've ever known, but that's not what she wants out of her life. She's out for revenge, out to get Barbossa and even things out…" Captain Kendrick trailed off.

"So, Captain Sparrow, I guess you two may have a few things in common, eh?"

"I don't know what to say. I 'ad no idea," Jack was at a loss for words, for one of the first times in his life. This was all too good to be true; it had the potential of working out perfectly. He almost felt bad for thinking of stealing her boat, but he was willing to do whatever it took to get the Pearl back.

"Well, Captain Kendrick," Jack said, stroking the braids on his chin, "You've been very 'elpful."

"I try to help out when I can," he replied. "Anamaria is special to me and I think you may be able to help her get what she wants most."

Jack pushed his chair back and stood up from the table, "You're a good man, Captain." He offered his hand to him.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow," he said shaking Jack's hand.

Jack leaned over and picked up his bag of shillings from the table, holding it out to Captain Kendrick as a gesture of goodwill.

"I told you already, I don't want your money," the captain told Jack. "Just help Anamaria get Barbossa."

Jack nodded.

Gibbs stood and Captain Kendrick shook his hand as well.

"Thanks for your 'elp Captain," Gibbs said.

"Anytime Gibbs," Kendrick replied, patting him on the back. "Gibbs here is a good man too. He's sailed with me a few times when I was in need of some extra crewmembers. He's almost as good as Anamaria in fact, except he's not as easy on the eyes."

"Thanks," Gibbs said as the three men shared a laugh.

Captain Kendrick escorted them back to the deck of the ship. "Hope you two enjoy the rest of your day in Tortuga," he said shaking both of their hands again.

"Thank you once again, Captain," Jack said as they turned to go. "If there is ever a way I can return the favor, jus' let me know."

"Aye," Captain Kendrick answered.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Well, I'm back with another chappy ;o)

Cal...Ah yes, Hector. Surprisingly enough (shame on me), I actually had forgotten that Johnny had come up with that. I knew he had made up a first name, but I couldn't remember what it was exactly. I have heard the rumors about Geoffrey Rush signing up to do PotC 2 as well. I hope he does come back...you did have to wonder with the little monkey taking the coin at the end and all...hmmm. Anyway, "thanks very much" for the review as always. I'm still keeping you waiting, but soon...very soon...I will get to your scene ;o)

**Chapter Seven**

Jack kept fairly silent as he and Mr. Gibbs returned from the docks. Knowing that he had a lot of information to process in his mind over the next day or two, Gibbs didn't disturb Jack by making small talk. While he did want to know what he was thinking, he would wait until the time was right. He had known Jack long enough to know that when the time was right, Jack would tell him himself without him ever having to ask. On the other hand, if Jack was pressed to respond to the question, Gibbs could give up hope of ever finding out the answer. That's just the way Jack was and Gibbs, unlike most, understood him, which may have been the reason that he trusted Gibbs more than anyone else.

When they got back into town, Mr. Gibbs suggested they go and grab a bite to eat and then head over to the Briar Rose. Jack agreed considering that although food was not a top priority on his mind right now, he would no doubt be very hungry later on if he did not eat. He followed Gibbs into the very same restaurant he had dined at the previous evening, but instead of sitting at the front where they would be able to look out the windows, they chose a table closer to the rear, in a more secluded area. After a relatively short amount of time, a young girl appeared and took their order. The restaurant was pretty crowded at this time of night and she let them know that it would be a while before they received their food before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"A lot to think about, isn't it?" Gibbs said, finally breaking their silence.

"Aye," Jack agreed, nodding slowly.

"I have to admit Jack, I had no idea that her story would be anything like that…that the two of you would actually have something in common."

"It does make this little situation all the more intresting," Jack commented.

"I had heard stories of 'er, that she was a pretty good captain and all. I remembered Captain Kendrick mentioning her name quite a few times when I sailed for 'im. That's why I took you to him; I think he always had a bit of a soft spot for her. I knew he could tell you her whole story, but I didn't know…I never would have imagined that her past would be so…" Gibbs trailed off.

"Humph," Jack snorted, his fingertips touching as he brought them up to his lips, his mind racing through his plans. His eyes had focused on a distant point across the room and Gibbs recognized the vague look that signified when Jack was not paying attention to what was being said and so he dropped his attempt at making conversation.

Several minutes later Jack snapped out of his self-induced trance. "Well, I think it's all going to work out just peachy," he said, a small grin touching his face.

"I knew it wouldn't take Captain Jack Sparrow long to formulate a plan of action," Gibbs said.

"Well, this is almost too easy," Jack said in a low voice. "A girl who wants to get back at Captain Barbossa…she'll play right into my hands. The only hard part is," he paused, "I really would like 'er to be part of my crew when I finally go after the Pearl. She'd make a fine addition."

"Jack, you know it's bad luck to bring a woman aboard," Gibbs said, his superstition showing through once again.

"Did you not 'ear the story mate? I need a crew that is not only good at sailing, but also dedicated enough to stay with me for the cause. She would 'elp me make sure Barbossa gets what 'e deserves," Jack smiled.

Gibbs shook his head, knowing that he and Jack had a difference of opinion on the matter.

"But that's not what I'm worried about right now. For now, I just need a way to get to Port Royal and Anamaria's little boat will provide just the right manner of transportation."

The young girl returned with their meals at that point and Jack and Gibbs ended their conversation as they both focused on eating. When they finished, it had grown late and they paid for their food and exited the restaurant.

As they crossed the road, Jack heard a familiar voice, "Well, well, well, if ain't Captain Jack Sparrow 'imself?"

Jack turned to greet the girl with the fiery red hair, "'ello Scarlett." A large smile was already on his lips as his eyes met hers.

Mr. Gibbs continued on his way down the street and entered the Briar Rose. He was well aware of Jack's womanizing ways and tried not to become involved in any of the situations Jack got himself into relating to women.

"Fancy meeting you 'ere," Scarlett said laughing, "I 'eard you was in town, but I didn' believe it 'til jus' now. Thought you wasn' comin' back for a while."

"Surprise," Jack managed to get out, the smile never leaving his face.

"'ow 'bout letting me show you a good time tonight Captain?" Scarlett asked, winking at him.

"That sounds like fun luv," Jack said, " but I'm in the middle of somethin' at the moment. I'll find you later on…savvy?"

"Alright Jack, but it ain't my fault if I'm busy later on…I offered," Scarlett said walking away from him and returning to her spot with the other girls on the corner.

Jack walked down the street and entered the Briar Rose, seeking out Gibbs and sitting down with him.

"You're gonna get yourself in over your head one of these days Jack," Gibbs said, nodding to Giselle who happened to be their barmaid again this evening.

"There's enough of me to go around Gibbs," Jack said, smiling. Giselle had left a mug on the table for him already and he took a swig from it. He scanned the tavern for other familiar faces and was pleased to see Anamaria was sitting at the bar alone once again. "There she is," Jack nodded in her direction.

Gibbs turned to look at the girl and was at once struck with her beauty. He could only imagine what Jack's plans for her must involve.

"Better be careful Jack, don't want to turn Captain Kendrick against ye, now do ye? Go easy on 'er."

"Oh, I intend to," Jack said, a sly grin creeping across his face.

Jack was happy that he now had a plan of action; all he had left to do was carry it out, and that was the easy part. His conversation with Gibbs turned to other subjects and they ended up consuming more rum than either of them had drunk in quite a while.

Giselle kept their mugs full and returned often to flirt with Jack who was unsure of whether he wanted to spend the night with her again or go and meet Scarlett._ It would all be so much easier if they would just both agree to him getting a room for all three of us_, Jack thought, smiling to himself.

However, at the end of the night it didn't matter because the rum took it's toll on both Jack and Gibbs and they ended up passing out, their heads hitting the table.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: I'm sorry that I've been so bad about posting updates lately. I'm moving and trying to get everything straight so it has been hectic. Thank you Miss Anya for the reply and Cal, I hope your computer is back up and running very soon!

**Chapter Eight**

When Jack awoke the next morning his head was killing him. He looked across the table to see that Gibbs was still knocked out and he shook the man's shoulders roughly to awaken him. Gibbs looked up at Jack groggily.

"Do you feel as bad as I do?" Jack asked.

"Aye," Gibbs managed.

The two men left the tavern together. Stepping out into the sunshine, Jack felt as if the bright light was burning holes in his brain straight through his eyeballs. He had not had a hangover like this in a long time. Mr. Gibbs said he knew of a place where they could go and get some more rest and Jack agreed that was a very good idea. He followed him down an alley to a small shed, but when Gibbs opened the door and Jack saw that they would be sharing their sleeping area with pigs, he decided to attempt to cure his hangover the old-fashioned way.

Saying goodbye to Gibbs and agreeing to meet him at the tavern later that afternoon, Jack returned to the Briar Rose. He took a seat at the bar and ordered more rum. If he wasn't going to be able to sleep off the effects of the alcohol, he would have to play its own game.

After drinking several mugs of the pungent liquid, Jack was feeling much better. He decided to leave the tavern and wander through the small town. He spent the better part of his day at the docks. Jack couldn't stand to be away from the ocean for too long, even if he was on an island surrounded by the sea. He had to be right there on the water, breathing in the salty air, and feeling the ocean's spray on his skin. The Pearl was the only thing he loved more than the ocean. It was where he belonged, the only place he really felt at home.

So Jack wandered among the ships that were docked, speaking to sailors and captains alike. He noticed that the Duchess was gone, she must have left earlier this morning, Jack thought. He was glad that he and Gibbs had gotten a chance to speak to Captain Kendrick when they had. Things seemed to be working out pretty well for him lately, a much-deserved change he believed.

Jack left the docks and wandered to the outskirts of the town. He walked down to the water's edge and found a large rock that was close to the sea. Taking off his boots and coat, he left them lying on the rock and walked down to the ocean. The water was cold, but felt good splashing on his feet and up his legs. Jack stood there for a while, the waves lapping at his skin as he stared out at the beautiful blue water.

"Ahh," he sighed. "This is the life," Jack said to himself. He loved the feel of sand between his toes as he wiggled them. He laughed to himself, almost feeling like a child again.

Jack walked back up to the rock and sat down on it. Rolling his sleeves up, he leaned back on his elbows, stretching out his legs. The warm sun felt good to him as he soaked up its hot rays on his bare skin. As Jack stared out at the ocean he couldn't help but think of the Black Pearl. She was never far from his mind and whenever he was alone he found that she was usually the first thing he thought of, and more often than not, she was the only thing.

How he loved her. He couldn't wait until they were united again and he knew that one day they would be. No matter what anyone told him, even Mr. Gibbs, no matter how often they told him that it would be in his best interest to forget her and move on, he simply could not. He believed that one day they would be together again and it was with that day in mind that he was able to survive every other day. It was the thought of her that had carried him thus far and it would continue to carry him through any wild card that life could deal to him.

So it was with thoughts of the Pearl on his mind that Jack fell asleep on the rock. The hard surface left much to be desired as a comfortable sleeping place, but the warm sun beating down on him and the events of the previous day coupled with the amount of liquor he had consumed since last night, helped him drift into a sound sleep.

As he slept, he dreamed and his dreams were of the Pearl. He was captain again and everything in life was perfect. He had the best crew and the fastest ship and he was known as the most fearsome pirate in all of the Caribbean…the entire ocean actually. Jack couldn't have been happier, but all too soon he awoke and the reality of where he was hit him like a ton of bricks. He was overwhelmed by sadness remembering that she was not his again, but still belonged to another and he sat up shaking his head as he looked out at the ocean. He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself together.

Standing up, Jack stretched before pulling on his coat and boots. He looked up at the sun's position in the sky and noted that it was late in the afternoon. Remembering his agreement to meet Gibbs at the Briar Rose, Jack hurried back into town.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Ahoy there mateys! Finally, I am updating! The move is complete and life is beginning to settle back down to normal so there should be more regular updates once again. First this, and later tonight...The Horizon...well, hopefully at least.

Miss Anya: Glad to see you still reading along. Since it's been a long time since I updated, perhaps your computer problems are over now :o) I promise not to keep you waiting so long anymore.

kungfuchick: It's good to see a new reader :o) I'm glad you're enjoying mate! I'm going to keep you waiting a bit more on Jack and Ana actually meeting one another, but I promise the time will come.

**_Drink up me 'earties. Yo ho!_**

**Chapter Nine**

Fortunately, Gibbs had not arrived at the Briar Rose yet so Jack took a seat at the bar and ordered some rum while he waited on his good friend to join him. Jack looked around for Giselle, but then remembered her telling him the previous evening that tonight was her night off. He regretted drinking so much and passing out, he would have liked to go home with either her or Scarlett, but it was too late for that now. He would have to see them both at another time.

Jack was beginning to wonder if Gibbs was going to show up at all when the older man sat down on the stool beside him.

"Sorry Jack, I know I'm a bit late," he apologized.

"I've been 'ere for almost an 'our mate. Where've you been?" Jack asked, having grown ornery while waiting.

"I overheard an interesting conversation on my way 'ere," Gibbs said. "Stopped to eavesdrop."

"'ope it was important. You kept me waiting a bloody long time," Jack said.

Gibbs ordered a drink from the man behind the bar and then turned to look at Jack again. "There were several men talkin' about Anamaria. When I heard 'er name, I thought it might be in our best interest if I'd stop and listen," Gibbs hesitated.

"Well," Jack said, urging him on.

"I didn't find out much. I think they realized I was listenin' because they lowered their voices and kept lookin' around so I left before I had a chance to hear all of their conversation. I believe they must be with a crew that's here for a coupla days, seemed as if they're leaving tomorrow," Gibbs paused as he accepted the mug being offered to him and took a long drink from it.

Jack waited for him to proceed.

"But I believe they have a score to settle with the little lass."

"Hmm," Jack pondered. "Wonder what that's all about?"

"I don't know," Gibbs said, taking another drink from his mug. "Good thing she's one of those girls who can handle herself, eh?" Gibbs chuckled. "I'd hate to be the guy who makes the mistake of misjudging her in a dark alley."

Jack laughed. He and Gibbs drank together for several hours, Jack being careful not to consume as much alcohol as he had the night before. They talked about the memories they had shared together sailing the open sea and enjoying themselves at different ports.

Gibbs thought back to the day he had first laid eyes on Jack. He had had the pleasure of meeting Captain Jack Sparrow about six or seven years ago, he was unable to remember an exact amount of time. He had just ended his service with the king's navy and was taking in some much needed rest and relaxation in Tortuga. Having been drinking all day at the Briar Rose, he was not able to recall the exact circumstances surrounding their introduction, but they had become good friends almost instantly. Gibbs had always wondered why Jack had taken to him so kindly right from the start; he had never seen Jack react that way with anyone else. Jack was a careful character, never providing anyone with much information about himself, but always saying just enough to make someone comfortable sharing information with him. Gibbs didn't understand how he did it, he supposed it was his unique charm that made him so approachable and easy to talk to, whether it involved picking up a beautiful young woman or gathering valuable information from other sailors.

Gibbs was glad to see Jack rebuilding his life now. For too long he had moped around depressed about the Pearl, finally he was making a move to do something about it and he could tell that Jack was the better for it.

Gibbs truly liked sailing under Jack's command. He was a good captain, one of the best that Gibbs had ever sailed with. And while he would never tell Jack and knew full well that Jack would certainly never admit to it, Jack was a better man than most pirates. He had a good heart and was less cruel than most. However, Gibbs also knew that Jack's number one priority was Jack and if any man got in the way of something he wanted, he would end up paying dearly.

They laughed together at the joyous times they had shared and then Jack said, "I think I need a breath of fresh air." He finished the last of his rum and set the mug down heavily. "Seems a bit louder in 'ere than normal tonight. Step outside with me for a moment."

Gibbs drained the last of his alcohol in one long last swallow. "It is a bit more raucous in here than usual," he said as he and Jack made their way around the various brawls that were taking place inside the tavern.  
"Bloody scallywags," Jack cursed, pushing his way out the door. Gibbs followed him around the building into an alley that was less crowded.

"At last," Jack sighed, taking a deep breath. "I think it's about time for me to 'ead out to sea again Gibbs. I'm beginning to feel a bit trapped on this damned island."

"Never can stay in one place too long, can ya Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Not unless it's on a ship," Jack said, looking up at the sky to check the weather. It was still fairly early in the evening, but Jack could tell the skies would be clear for at least the next day or two, perfect sailing weather.

Just then there was a loud scream from across the street. As hectic and noisy as everything was around them, it still drew Gibbs and Jack's attention. The woman who had screamed was a town sleeper who had apparently been busy with a customer only seconds before, when it looked as if she had been interrupted by a swordfight. Violence was such an integral part of Tortuga that Jack could hardly imagine someone being so frightened as to scream that loudly. He took several steps closer to get a better view and found that the reason for the scream was that the fight appeared to be five against one and the one who was alone was a girl…a beautiful dark-skinned pirate girl.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Well, I hope I didn't keep anyone waiting too long for an update...considering the evil cliffhanger I left you all with the last time :-) And so our little journey continues...

Miss Anya: Sorry the website is giving you problems...I've had a few of my own here recently as well...it's starting to become a bit annoying. Glad to see you enjoyed a bit of the backstory...hope that it matched up to your expectations.

Kungfuchick...Sorry to keep you waiting, but at least you get some interaction in this chappy. Enjoy!

Kenn...Thanks for the review mate...I've got to keep y'all coming back for more somehow...

Cal...I think Ana is more than capable of handling things by herself...perhaps even more so than Jack at times...but you'll have to keep reading to find out how that goes for her. Did you buy the new Jack punching bag yet? At least you don't really need it for this story. No reason to be mad at Jack just yet...

****

**Chapter Ten**

Though they had been well informed of her pirating skills only yesterday, Jack and Mr. Gibbs were none-the-less surprised to see Anamaria in the midst of a swordfight. Gibbs noticed that three of the men were the ones he had overheard earlier and mentioned it to Jack. Most of the people on the street had gone back to doing whatever they had been involved in before the fight started, but Jack and Gibbs crossed the street to get a better view of the action.

Despite the great odds, Anamaria was doing an excellent job of defending herself, but that was all she was able to do. With five men against her, she was not going to be given the chance to take an offensive strategy. She had already been driven into the alley and her back was to the wall. For the moment, her positioning was helping her; the men were not able to truly surround her. Jack could tell she was growing tired and feeling overwhelmed when he saw her swordplay weaken. Therefore, he was not surprised moments later when one of the men disarmed her and she hung her head, noticeably disappointed in herself. Her sword slid out of the alley and came to a stop about twelve feet in front of Jack and Gibbs.

Jack surprised himself by walking over and picking it up. "What seems to be the problem 'ere sailors?" he asked. Jack couldn't believe that he was defending this girl. He didn't really know her and if he let the men kill her, it would allow him to steal the boat without it ever being missed. However, he found himself liking her just from what he had learned in the last few days. She was skilled with a sword and knew how to sail, factors that would make her an excellent addition to his crew later on.

Upon hearing his voice, Anamaria raised her head to study the man who had saved her life for the minute. She did not recognize him, which made her even angrier at the situation. How dare he come to her rescue!

"We're just teachin' this lil' lass a lesson in manners," the pirate who stood directly in front of her answered. The other pirates laughed at his response.

"Is that right?" Jack asked, stepping even closer; Anamaria's sword still remained in his hand.

"Is that a problem with you, mate?" one of the other pirates asked, now sensing Jack as more of an imposing threat.

"Well, most of the time, I mind my own business," Jack started off, "but it jus' so 'appens that this is a…" Jack paused searching for the correct word. Finding none, he continued fabricating, "distant relative of mine. I'm supposed to make sure she stays out of trouble." Jack smiled.

"A distan' relative?" the pirate questioned, laughing.

"Aye," Jack stated.

With the time he had bought her, Anamaria had been studying the situation. On closer inspection, he did look familiar to her. Anamaria tried to place the strange looking, but somehow still attractive man and then it came to her. He had been at the Briar Rose the night before last. _He's the one who almost fell off his barstool trying to pick up that tavern wench_, she thought. She had laughed at how pitiful he had looked then and now here he was sticking his nose into her business where it definitely didn't belong and trying to rescue her.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled at him.

Jack looked at her, his face turning confused for only a second before he caught himself. "She's my cousin's wife…" he said, looking back to the pirates. "We never did get along well did we?" he said, once again looking her directly in the eyes. He saw the red-hot anger burning in them, embarrassment at having to be rescued coupled with pure hatred for her rescuer. "But I did tell 'im I would watch out for 'er," Jack said to the pirates. He knew it sounded more than a little farfetched, but he still believed his side had the upper hand. He had seen what Anamaria was capable of and he already knew of his own as well as Gibbs skills when it came to swordplay.

As the pirates looked at each other and snickered, Jack took the opportunity to catch them off guard. Tossing Anamaria her sword, he drew his own. He took on two of the pirates and Gibbs one, leaving Anamaria to deal with the man who clearly appeared to be the leader as well as another.

While it was still five against three, it did not take long for Jack and Gibbs to win their fights. They stepped back to watch Anamaria who had already killed the weaker pirate, but was still at odds with the leader.

"She has good form," Gibbs commented, watching her as she blocked, parried, and jabbed.

"Good footwork also," Jack said, still impressed himself.

After several minutes more of fighting, Anamaria delivered the last fateful blow and the leader fell to the ground. She wiped the blood from the blade of her sword and resheathed it, walking out of the alley to join Jack and Mr. Gibbs.

"Anyone else goin' to come after ye that we should be warned about? Or are we in the clear for now?" Jack asked.

"Seein' as how I didn't know they were out to get me," Anamaria said. Walking away from the two men, she added, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Jack caught up with her in a few long strides. "You fight well luv," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

She swatted at his hand, but he pulled away before she could actually touch him. "First of all, no one calls me luv, so don't ever even think of saying that to me again. Second, I don't know who you think you are, but I don't need your opinions on my swordsmanship."

Jack smiled, "Fine, how's this? You fight like a man, let's see if you can drink like one."

"Are you inviting me to drink with you?" Anamaria asked, her eyebrows rose as she posed the question. She rarely socialized with other pirates, too many of them were interested in only what they could get from her body, but it had been a stressful night and she would like a drink to help settle her nerves.

"Only if you want to drink with us," Jack said, a bit of smartness coming through in his tone.

"Alright," Anamaria agreed. "I usually go to the Briar Rose. Will that be alright?"

"That's perfect," Jack said. "So do we."

Anamaria led the way while Jack and Gibbs followed.

"This is my chance," Jack whispered to Gibbs, "Savvy?" He smiled to himself.

"Aye," Gibbs said.

The three pirates entered the tavern and Anamaria led them to the bar. She didn't want to have to sit alone with these men. Sure, they had proven they were better than most pirates by assisting her earlier, but she still found herself thinking there must be some ulterior motive in their willingness to help her out. She only had to get enough alcohol in the younger of the two to find out just what that motive was.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: For reasons unbeknownst to me, Fanfiction.net will not allow me to Quick Edit/Preview this chapter before I post…so I hope everything turns out ok… 

Miss Anya…I'm sorry you're having problems with ff.net too, but I'm glad that you are still reviewing. It's perfectly fine to send me emails instead…I just enjoy getting to read your take on things.

Kungfuchick…Thanks for the review mate…hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Cal…Glad I can provide you with at least one happy story for the moment ;o) Enjoy…

Kenn…Just going to keep you waiting a bit longer on that seduction scene…but don't worry… it's coming ;o)

Chapter Eleven 

The three had not been seated long when a barmaid walked over to take their orders.

"Will you be havin' your usual Captain?" she asked Jack as she brushed up against him, poking her chest out.

"Yes luv, rum would be wonderful," he said, winking at her, "and whatever they want."

Anamaria rolled her eyes at the barmaid's overt flirtations towards Jack as well as his reaction to them. She could not stand the way these stupid wenches acted around men and she despised even more the way that the men responded to them. "I don't need a man to pay for my liquor," Anamaria said flatly. "In fact, you can put both of them on my tab."

The barmaid looked at her stunned.

"It's alright dear," Anamaria said, smiling sarcastically, "I have a real job."

Jack couldn't help but smile at her smart remark as well as the look of jealousy that reflected on the barmaid's face. He was glad Giselle was not here tonight; she would have had more than a few things to say about his drinking with another woman, even if she was a pirate.

"I'll have rum also," she added.

"Aye, me too," Mr. Gibbs answered.

The barmaid left to get their drinks and Jack turned to Anamaria. "I appreciate your agreein' to treat us very much. Just when I was beginning to think you were ungrateful for the 'elp we offered ya earlier."

"I didn't need your help," Anamaria said.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You could 'ave fooled me," he said, taking a swig from the mug the barmaid had brought him.

"Hmmph," Anamaria scoffed.

"'aven't I seen you in 'ere before?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't believe you have," Anamaria said almost too quickly. She really didn't want him to know that she recognized him.

"Uh-huh," Jack said slowly, nodding and giving her a look that let her know he believed differently but wasn't going to push the matter. "What's your name lass?"

"If you want to know my name, then I'll be having yours first," Anamaria remarked.

"Fine, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this 'ere," Jack held his hand out towards Gibbs who was sitting on his other side, "is my good friend Mr. Joshamee Gibbs."

Gibbs had fallen silent for the minute, enjoying his rum and observing this girl that he and Jack had saved. Her fiery attitude made him wonder if Jack was making a mistake.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow?" Anamaria asked.

"That's me," Jack confirmed proudly.

"As in the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl?" Anamaria found herself slightly surprised to find that he was the man who had come to her rescue.

"So you 'ave 'eard of me."

"I've heard you've been quite unlucky Captain. Although if you believe the rumors, being marooned on that island might have been one of the best things that ever happened to you."

Gibbs sighed in somber agreement and Jack gave her a half smile, dropping his eyes. He proceeded to take a long drink of his rum.

"Well, Captain Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs, I'm Captain Anamaria Saldana, but you can call me Anamaria. Not everyone understands, much less agrees with a woman being a captain, so I'll make it easy for you."

"Well Anamaria, it's nice to meet you," Jack said.

"Aye lass, it is," Mr. Gibbs added.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you as well."

"So, what happened to make those pirates so angry with such a beautiful young lass like yerself?" Gibbs asked. He was very curious to find out what she had done to make them angry enough to want to kill her.

"I seem to have aggravated quite a few men and women during the time I have served as captain of my own ship. It's not unusual for them to decide to take revenge on me at any given moment."

"Ah-ha," Jack commented.

"Surely you understand Captain Sparrow," Anamaria said smartly and then finished her rum in one long last swallow. "Up until today, I've never had a problem getting myself out of tight situations. I have no doubt that had the two of you not shown up, I could have gotten out of it on my own. MORE RUM!" she shouted to the barmaid.

Jack almost spat out his drink upon hearing her boast. "Unlikely," he mumbled after choking the bitter liquid down.

The barmaid placed a new mug in front of Anamaria. "I'll 'ave one as well," Jack said, "Gibbs?"

Mr. Gibbs waved his hand no as he finished his drink and the barmaid gave a nod, leaving to get Jack's rum.

"Well miss," Gibbs said, standing up and walking over to Anamaria, "it was nice to meet ya, but I cannot allow you to pay for my alcohol." He placed several shillings on the counter in front of her. "Try not to get yerself into too much trouble while you're enjoyin' your stay in Tortuga." Turning to Jack and placing a hand on his shoulder, he added, "Jack, I'm afraid I must be on my way this evenin', it's been a rather long day."

Jack laughed, placing his hand on top of the older man's, "I'll see ya soon Gibbs."

"Aye, I'm sure ya will." Gibbs turned to leave, but paused hearing Anamaria's voice.

"Mr. Gibbs…thank you," she said simply.

"Anytime lass," Gibbs said, smiling at her and then leaving. Gibbs was tired, last night had been a hard night for him as he was not used to drinking so heavily and his body was begging him for rest. He also wanted to give Jack some time alone with Anamaria so that he would have a chance to get to know her. She would be more open to Jack if he were the only one around.

Jack knew that Gibbs was trying to allow him some time alone with Anamaria, now he only hoped that she would feel comfortable enough around him to share some things about herself with him.

The barmaid brought Jack his rum and he lifted the mug in celebration, "Cheers!"

"Cheers," Anamaria agreed, clinking her mug to his. They raised their mugs and both emptied them in a single long drink, Jack finishing first and Anamaria not long after. She placed the empty container down hard on the counter so the barmaid would know to bring them more and shortly thereafter she did.

"So, where are you from Anamaria?" Jack asked.

"Originally, I'm from a small island called St. Croix, most people have never heard of it," she replied. "And yourself?"

Jack had not expected her to ask him the same question and it made him feel uncomfortable to answer it so he vaguely responded, "A little bit of everywhere actually, no one place to call home."

"Is that right Captain Sparrow?" Anamaria questioned. She could tell by his response that she would be better off not continuing on the topic.

"Jack, call me Jack." While he did enjoy hearing someone get his title right every once in a while, he knew she would feel more comfortable around him if they went on a first name basis.

"Alright…Jack."

"You seem to hold your liquor pretty well," he commented.

"I am a pirate," Anamaria reminded him.

"Aye," Jack said, "and 'ow is it that you came by such profession?" He was interested in seeing if she would provide him with her history.

"It's a long story Jack. I don't feel like getting into it tonight," Anamaria said, taking another long drink of her rum.

"'ow long 'ave you been Captain of your own ship?" he asked next.

"Damn, you're just full of questions aren't you?!" Anamaria stated. Her tone suggested that maybe he should back off, however, he had noticed that she was becoming more open with him as the night wore on. He wondered how much more she would be able to drink before she started to really let her guard down.

There was a pause of silence for a moment and then for some reason unbeknownst to herself she decided to answer his question. "I've been Captain for about four years. I ran into some problems with my crew about a year ago and I've been on my own since then, but I'm looking towards putting another crew together fairly soon. MORE RUM!" she shouted again, realizing her mug was empty.

Looking down at his own half-full mug, Jack wondered for the first time if this girl might be able to out drink him. He drained the liquor so that the barmaid would bring him another as well.

"You're falling behind Sparrow," Anamaria joked. Jack shot her a look, but even though she was making fun of him, he liked her spirit. She had a definite boldness about her and that was very attractive to him.

After the barmaid brought their drinks, both Jack and Anamaria fell silent as they enjoyed the rum. Jack was being careful to hold his own against her to prevent anymore jokes from occurring and he ended up finishing before her. He was looking around the tavern to see what was going on and who had come in when Anamaria said his name.

"Jack." Her tone had changed, her voice turning less harsh and a little more inquisitive. He turned to face her and as he looked into her eyes he saw that they had softened a bit.

"Yes," he responded, waiting for her to continue.

"What happened on the Black Pearl?" she asked, her voice only above a whisper.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kenn...I beg to differ. If ever there were someone who could outdrink Captain Sparrow...it would most definitely be Miss Anamaria. She's a tough little lady and I think that's what attracts Jack to her...but oh well.

Cal...I'm glad that I have at least one story that makes you happy with Jack ;o) At least you don't need the punching bag when you read this one.

Kungfuchick...Soon, very soon...I promise!

Miss Anya...I'm glad that you think I'm capturing Anamaria's personality well. Hope you enjoy :o)

**_Drink up me 'earties...Yo ho!_**

****

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack's face noticeably fell. "I don't like talkin' about that," he stated. This time he was the one who shouted to the barmaid for more rum.

Anamaria wasn't sure whether she should continue or not, but she had to find out more about Jack's past. She had heard the tales of the Black Pearl under both captains; it was virtually impossible to live in the Caribbean and not hear them, but she was interested more in hearing Jack's side of the transition of power that had taken place roughly ten years ago.

"You must really despise Captain Barbossa," she decided to add.

"What exactly is your point Captain Saldana," Jack said sharply, cutting his words short.

Anamaria knew that she had irritated him when he called her captain. The word had come out bitingly harsh and she had to collect herself before speaking again.

"Alright Sparrow," she said, pausing a moment to finish her rum before she took what she might consider one of the greatest risks of her life. "Here's my point. Captain Barbossa and his rag tag crew of vagabond pirates are the sole reason my brother is no longer alive. If it is the last thing I ever do in life, I will see that that evil man gets what he deserves."

She hesitated for a moment, her expression such a mixture of sadness and anger that Jack was not sure if she would start crying next or burst into a fit of rage. He had not expected her to open up to him so early in their conversation or he never would have responded so harshly to her. He was also surprised to see there was a slightly vulnerable side to this brazen young woman.

"I thought you might be interested in seeing that happen as well," she continued. When Jack failed to respond immediately, Anamaria turned her previous statement into a question, "You would like to get revenge on Barbossa, wouldn't you?"

"Anamaria," Jack said, trying to figure out a way to clearly convey what he was thinking. "I do despise Barbossa and I agree that seeing him dead would make me very happy, but I'm not sure 'ow deeply I want to involve someone like yerself in that process."

"Jack," Anamaria said, her voice deeply serious now, "This man took my brother from me. Help me get even with him or let me help you, whichever way you prefer, it matters not to me; I only care that he ends up dead."

Jack considered her proposition carefully. After talking to her, he thought they might be able to work together as a team, but he preferred to work on his own. "I would allow you to 'elp me in my endeavors, but I'm afraid I 'ave no ship at the moment."

"I have a boat," Anamaria quickly chipped in. "It's small and I'm actually in the market for another as it were, but it would get us to a location where we could commandeer something better suited to our purpose. Once we've got a ship, I'll help you put together a crew and then we can go after Barbossa."

Jack's eyes studied her carefully from underneath his furrowed eyebrows. "It's not as easy as you make it out to be mate. What 'appens after Barbossa is dead? 'ow are we goin' to find 'im? Who says the crew will be interested in pursuin' our goal? I'm afraid there's quite a bit you 'aven't factored in jus' yet. You can't jump into somethin' like this, eh? You must wait for the opportune moment."

"By meeting you here, I feel the opportune moment is drawing nigh Sparrow. We have a better chance at Barbossa together than we ever did alone. Once he is dead, you can take the Pearl. I'll keep the ship we commandeer and we'll let the crew pick who they want to sail with. You go your way, I go mine, but we both end up accomplishing what we most want in life."

Jack nodded, letting a sigh escape from his lips. He couldn't believe he was actually considering her plan. Anamaria could see his pensiveness in his kohl rimmed eyes, but thought she was making some leeway with him and thus decided to continue.

"As far as finding Barbossa, who says he won't fall into our hands when the time comes. Things seem to be working out thus far…with us meeting and all."

Jack scoffed, finishing off another mug of rum. They had continued drinking heavily throughout their conversation and now he had lost count of how many he had drank. He asked the barmaid to bring him another, still feeling the need to dissolve his problems in the bitter tasting liquid. He rarely discussed plans this in depth with anyone, aside from Mr. Gibbs; however, Anamaria was really the one discussing, he attempted to rationalize, he was only listening in.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Tell me that you don't think this is a good idea for both of us, an opportunity to finally get what we want." She doubted he would disagree with her, but was going to give him a chance to get out just in case.

Jack gave her a tightlipped smile, squinting his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. "I suppose you already 'ave an idea for gettin' the crew to go along with this silly little plan as well."

"They'll be _our_ crew, as long as we share the spoils from our pillages with them, they'll do whatever we damn well ask them to," she suggested, slamming her mug down hard on the table. "Besides, a chance to be on the crew of the Pearl? Who would turn that down?"

"Ahh, which leads us to another problem," Jack said, leaning forward. "Since we're both captains and I refuse to sail under anyone else's command again, you'll 'ave to agree to bein' the first mate." He was curious to see what her response to this announcement would be, knowing how bold she was.

"While I think I probably run a better ship than you…" she paused for effect, only to catch Jack rolling his eyes. "If those are your terms, then I agree to them."

The look Jack gave her failed to conceal his astonishment that she had conceded to his demand so easily.  
"I will do anything to see Barbossa dead," she explained quietly.

"Very well then," Jack said. "We can leave in the mornin'."

"Why not tonight Jack, get a start on things."

"First, we still 'aven't gotten our plan completely mapped out yet. Second, I am not finished with my rum yet," he smiled crookedly.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Ahoy my faithful reader/reviewers! Alas, this is the final chapter of my prequel :o( I know that most of you are already faithful readers of The Horizon as well, but if by some chance, someone here has been reading along and hasn't checked out my story The Horizon...well, now's your chance. It picks up this same story line after the movie. And now...I give you what you've all been waiting for...ENJOY!

**_Drink up me 'earties...YO HO!_**

**__**

Kenn...I'm dedicating this one to you...

Cal...Well, since this story is soon to be over, I'm glad that you're happy with The Horizon at the moment ;o) At least it will keep you reading something of mine....

Kungfuchick...I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer...

****

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jack and Anamaria moved to a table in a more secluded area to finish discussing their plans and encouraged the barmaid to keep the rum coming. Soon they had devised what Anamaria believed to be a workable strategy; some details may be altered along the way, but her goal was definitely within range now. Upon formulating their plan, they fell into a more casual conversation, the rum working to loosen both of their tongues as the evening wore on.

Jack knew that he was drawing close to his limit, but upon noticing the small effect the rum was having on Anamaria, elected to continue. Granted she was growing tipsy, but she was still more sober than most men he had seen drink as much as she had.

Much to his dismay, he found himself liking her more and more. He had anticipated only getting to know her well enough to be able to take advantage of her and take her boat, but the more they talked, the more she grew on him. He enjoyed her fiery spirit and actually could see a lot of his own personality in this younger female pirate. She was also very pretty; her skin was remarkably soft despite the years she had spent at sea and her dark eyes were extremely expressive.

When the barmaid brought the next round of drinks, Anamaria decided to toast to the plans they had made as well as their newly established partnership. "To the future," she said, raising her mug.

Tilting his head and staring intently at her raised glass, Jack thought of how close he might be to getting the Pearl back. Changing the toast, he replied, "To the Black Pearl." He clinked his mug to hers and they took a long drink.

"I'm glad we met Jack," Anamaria said. It was rare for her to feel that way about someone and even rarer for her to admit, but she really did like him. She thought that with him, she had an excellent chance at getting back at Barbossa. She would never have imagined they would get along so well, mostly because they both seemed very headstrong; however, Jack was different than most pirates. He had a nice side to him, what could almost be called a good side. When she had first seen him, she had thought him slightly odd looking. Yet now, as she stared at him across the table under the low light of the lanterns that lit the tavern, she found him attractive. His kohl-rimmed eyes drew her in and there was an awkward moment between them as his eyes held hers.

Slowly smiling first, he then agreed with her, "I assure you, the pleasure 'as been all mine Anamaria."

The awkwardness between them held and she let out a small laugh in attempt to break the tension. Jack smiled at her again and she found herself thinking that his golden grin was remotely sexy. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. I must have had way too much rum she surmised. Probably time to find somewhere to sleep for the night before I say something I might regret.

"Well Jack," Anamaria started, "If we're going to be leaving in the morning, I'm gonna need to get some rest tonight."

"Aye," Jack agreed.

Emptying her mug, she stated. "Meet me at the docks in the morning. Be there early. I'll be waiting at the Jolly Mon."

"Where're you staying tonight?" Jack asked, words slurring for a moment before he regained control.

"I'm not sure…no worries though, I'm sure it won't be hard to find somewhere to stay." She smiled slyly, positive that he had understood the meaning behind her comment.

"What say we get a room upstairs for the evenin', what say you to that?" Jack asked.

"I don't think you could handle me in a room alone Sparrow," Anamaria said dryly.

"Try me," Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

"Alright then," Anamaria said, accepting his challenge.

Jack almost choked on his rum; he was so surprised with her sudden agreement. He had for all intents and purposes been joking, not thinking it possible to convince her to stay with him. But then from what he had gathered from their conversation, maybe she didn't need convincing, she seemed to know very well what she wanted and she was every bit as wild as he was. It was one of the things that he found most attractive about her; she could hold her own against him and he had met very few women that were capable of that in his lifetime and none of who accomplished it as well as Anamaria.

He was even more surprised when she stood a few seconds later and asked, "What are you waiting for?"

Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Never mind, I'll get the key myself," she said, rolling her eyes at him. As she walked away, she hoped she wasn't making a mistake. She knew her reaction had surprised him; it had surprised her as well, but there was a level of physical attraction between them. Why deny that? There was no doubt in her mind that the two of them could show each other a good time. Even better to her was the thought that they were both the type of people who would be able to go on the next day as if nothing had ever happened.

She paid for the room as well as the rum at the counter. She was glad she had such a profitable career; their rum had been expensive. As the barmaid handed her the key, Anamaria noticed the dirty look she gave her.

"Jealous?" she taunted.

Turning up her nose, the barmaid walked over to assist one of her tables.

Anamaria returned to where she and Jack had been sitting, holding the key. Jack was becoming more impressed by the minute with her boldness.

"Are you ready Captain Sparrow?" Anamaria asked, dangling the key in front of his deep eyes.

"Aye, I am," Jack said, standing to follow her. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the long hall.

"Room five, here it is," Anamaria said. As she went to insert the key into the lock of the door Jack leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Captain Sparrow," she said, pulling away. "I'll not have any of our potential crew members see you kissing me in the hallway."

"Sorry," Jack said, looking down and stepping back. _She's right he considered for someone to see us together...that could definitely cause problems later on. _

Anamaria opened the door and they both stepped inside the dingy room. Jack turned around to shut and lock the door behind them and Anamaria faced him.

"What happens in this room must stay in this room," she said.

It was a cloudy night and little light poured in the single window, causing them to stand in almost complete blackness, but Jack could feel how close she was to him as he turned around. He could feel her hot breath on his cheek.

"Agreed," he responded, just above a whisper. His voice was low and husky as he removed his hat and set it on the dresser next to the wall. He leaned in to kiss her, but before he got the chance she pushed him hard against the door and forcefully pressed her lips to his, her own hat tipping and falling to the ground. Jack was a little caught off guard although he knew at this point that nothing should shock him about this woman. He had never met anyone quite like her, a girl who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to do whatever it took to get it.

Jack returned the kiss with the same amount of fervor that Anamaria had given it. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers up the back of her neck and into her long dark hair. Anamaria leaned against him harder, grinding her hips against his and enjoying his obvious arousal. Their passionate kiss continued and Anamaria took his bottom lip between her teeth, biting it slightly as she pulled on it and then sucking it gently to dull the pain.

Jack's desire was blinding, he could scarcely recall a time when he had wanted a girl as badly as he did this one. He pushed against her softly and she took several steps backwards, allowing him to guide her across the room as she continued her assault on his lips. Her fingers unfastened his belt and pulled numbly at the sash he kept constantly tied around his waist. As it fell at his feet, her fingers moved to his vest, swiftly unbuttoning and pushing it down his arms so that it also fell to the floor. Still their kiss endured.

Anamaria next tugged his shirt off in one brisk motion, causing their lips to part for only a moment and then cool hands touched burning flesh as she ran her hands over his well-muscled chest making Jack feel as though he may be consumed in the fire of the passion being created. Stopping several steps away from the bed, he slid his hands lightly down her arms pausing briefly to rest them on her hips and pull her closer to him before he ran them gently up her sides, encountering the smooth skin under her shirt. He enjoyed feeling the tiny goose bumps that rose on her skin resulting from his touch. Pulling her shirt over her head, he lowered his lips to hers, once again feeding off the lust that was growing inescapable between them. He let her shirt slip from his fingers to the floor and brought his hands to her shoulders, softly pressing her onto the bed. Anamaria pulled him on top of her and he fought to restrain himself. He wanted to savor every minute they had together, but the fire was burning out of control.

Soon the rest of their clothing was strewn across the floor. Jack was pleased that she had no shame in undressing him. His hands ran over her body, at first touching her tenderly and then more roughly as he took pleasure in her moans of satisfaction.

Finally he could take no more; he had to have her as his own. As he lifted himself over her, he felt her push against him, rolling over him so that she ended up on top.

"Captain Sparrow," she breathed heavily, her hands pinning his wrists above his head. "I am not one of those prissy little tavern wenches who loves to succumb to your every desire." She rubbed her body against his causing Jack to moan aloud. His eyes rolled back and then closed involuntarily as his head fell to the side, a wave of desire rushing over him. "I enjoy being in control just as much as you do."

Her grip on his wrists was growing tighter and surprisingly Jack was finding himself having a hard time trying to get away. He wasn't sure if it was because he really didn't want to or because she was in fact very strong. Either way he found himself enjoying her forcefulness; it was a tremendous turn-on. As she continued to tease him, Jack was burning inside. He felt he might literally catch on fire if he could not have her.

Just as he was beginning to think he couldn't take anymore, Anamaria raised her body and slowly lowered herself onto him, at first only letting him enter her a little and then more and more. She released his wrists and he quickly switched their positions. He had to be in control if only for a moment; she was killing him with the teasing and he couldn't take it anymore. He entered her forcefully and she moaned aloud. He was rough with her, but Jack liked it that way and from the way she screamed his name as she climaxed he could tell she did too.

Soon they lay sweating side-by-side staring at each other. Jack wished they had brought some rum up with them. He could use a long drink of it about now.

Looking into Anamaria's eyes, he said in his most serious voice, "Want to go for a second time around?" He brushed a stray hair off of her face.

"Are you kidding me?" she leaned over to kiss him again. "Of course I want to go for a second time around, and then a third, and a fourth…" her voice trailed off, but she was smiling. "But only on one condition."

"What's that?" Jack asked, confused.

"This next time I get to be on top the whole time," she kissed him again, pulling herself on top of him.

"I 'ave no problems with that, it's your turn to do all the work."

Anamaria looked at him hard, "I believe it was me who was working hard from the beginning." She laughed.

"Ahhh, that's right," Jack said, pulling her into another kiss. "Show me some more of your hard work."

They did end up going for thirds and fourths, then it got confusing and Jack lost count. Their intimacy lasted almost the entire evening. Though neither of them would ever let on, they both felt that it was probably the best sex they had ever had. Jack had never felt so refreshed by a woman. He loved that she could take control of the situation at any moment, taking control of him as well. Anamaria enjoyed being with a man who had no problems with letting her be in control and wasn't so threatened by her that he could not take over at any instant and be in control himself.

The sun was just starting to rise when they both dozed off. They planned to sleep for a few hours and then they would both head down to the docks. Jack was going to get the boat ready to sail while Anamaria went into the town to pick up several items that they would need along the way. She was aware that her boat had several small leaks and they would only get worse on their upcoming voyage. She needed to get some tar to patch them; it was the whole reason she had stopped in Tortuga to begin with. Well, that and to drink some rum and hook up with some men if she was honest with herself. For some reason, she neglected telling Jack about the leaks, she wasn't sure why. She would fix them and they would be off in no time.

Jack awoke several hours later, embarrassed to find that he had draped his arm over her while they were sleeping and pulled her to him. She looked happy as a small smile lit her face and he hated to wake her, she must have been dreaming about good memories.

He dressed himself and when she still hadn't awoken he reevaluated his plan. He knew she would be angry, but he decided to go with his original strategy at the last minute. He had never really wanted to take her to Port Royal with him; he had only wanted to use her boat. However, now that he had gotten to know her, he fully intended on returning a few days later to have her join him as a part of his crew. He liked her so much that he would make sure she actually got the boat back he decided. Rather than stealing it, he would only borrow it for a couple of days and then return it to her.

Aside from "borrowing" the boat, he only deviated from his original plan with one other detail. Sitting down at the wobbly desk the room provided he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from his coat pocket and wrote Anamaria a letter.

_I hate to leave like this, but the first leg  
of this journey, I must complete on my  
own…it will work better that way. I am  
borrowing your boat, I promise to return it   
to you shortly as I will be back.  
Really enjoyed last night…  
Jack_

After reading the note through again, Jack almost tore it up and tossed it out the window. He couldn't believe he was going to do this and leave her a note about it, but he felt bad. Anamaria was not a bad person; she only wanted to get even with Barbossa…the same man who had stolen his ship and now he was going to do the same to someone else. He felt terrible and therefore he had to leave the note, so she would know he was only borrowing her boat and would bring it back to her.

Placing the note on the pillow beside her, he abruptly turned and left the room. He went straight to the docks, untied her boat, and began his sail to Port Royal. Had he thought about the situation anymore he probably would have woken her and allowed her to go with him.

Anamaria awoke several minutes after Jack had left, but she was too late. She found the note from him and her mouth dropped open. He had left her! She dressed quickly and ran to the docks, but it was too late. Her boat was no longer tied to the dock and as she looked out at the ocean she could barely make out the small shape of it sailing away.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow! I hate you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. People turned to stare and she ran back into town, holding back the tears that burned at the corners of her eyes and threatened to spill down her face at any moment.


End file.
